


yes, hyung.

by zjongduq



Series: the one where jisung fucks his hyungs. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Canon Trans Character, Coming Untouched, Face Slapping, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!bottom renjun, sub!top jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/pseuds/zjongduq
Summary: “i want you to smack me.”and who is jisung to disobey?





	yes, hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH JISUNG IN NSFW (smut) FANFICTION, LEAVE :)
> 
> renjun is the canon trans character and yes, jisung does call renjun's area a cunt once and if you're uncomfortable with the basic and general female term used for a male, just skip the first sentence.

“fuck hyung... you feel so good,” jisung whimpered as he pushed himself in renjun's heat all the way. “your cunt is so ー _ ohh _ － fucking tight! hngg...”

the boy under jisung had his mouth wide open, eyes closed and legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist holding him closer, forcing him deeper inside his tight pussy. usually renjun would be on top riding jisung until his thighs would shake and his knees would buckle, but when jisung had begged so prettily to be on top tonight, to let him fuck his hyung how he wanted to, renjun just couldn't resist. the older boy had to admit, letting jisung control his movements made him reach places renjun didn't even know he existed. he swore he could feel jisung bulging in his stomach while bent in half like this. 

and with how much renjun hated to interrupt such pretty whimpers coming from jisung, but renjun couldn't let jisung control everything. he had to remind him who was in charge. the younger of the two loved to joke about how his  “renjunnie-hyung is so small. so tiny!”  in front of their little friend group. always talking about how much bigger he is than his hyung. little does everyone know tiny renjun can turn jisung into a such a whiny mess you'd mistake him for a bitch in heat.

“baby,” renjun softly moaned out at a particularly hard thrust, “hyung wants to try something, okay?”

jisung slowed down his movements and slid his hands from the smaller boy's hips up to his bruising thighs. the poor boy looked like he was about to cry; he just wanted to make his hyung feel good and get his own release in turn, what could renjun possibly ask for right now? 

“yes, hyung?”

_such good manners._

“i want you to slap me,” renjun has never discussed his pain tolerance with his boyfriend before, and he's never talked about wanting to be hurt during sex so this was a pleasant surprise to jisung. the younger was iffy about it, looking at his hyung with slight concern.  _what if i hurt him... or is that what he wants?_

shifting to get a better look at his boyfriend jisung accidentally and, somehow considering the fact that jisung isn't too big and he's already seemingly pushed all the way to the base, plunges just a little bit deeper inside of the boy's clenching hole. renjun's head tilts back against the pillows as he lets his legs fall off jisung's back leaving them spread by his sides when jisung's grip left.

“h-hyung are you,” a whimper leaves his lips, renjun clenching around his cock gives him no mercy, “are you s-sure?”

“i wouldn't have asked if i wasn't, jisungie.”

“fuck ー _fuck_ － okay, i can do it, hyung, please,” the poor baby begs even though renjun has already told him to do it.  _i've trained my pretty boy so well_,  renjun thinks to himself as jisung starts rutting into him again. he starts picking up his pace when renjun's head tilts back again in pleasure, mouth closed making deep hums.  now is the perfect time.

jisung rubs the back of his palm against renjun's cheek softly; mostly just admiring the older and not so much warning him he's about to slap his face. jisung makes steady, deep thrusts into renjun's hole as he smacks him right across the face leaving a stinging pink mark. renjun swore he could've came right then and there with his loudest moan of the night if it weren't for jisung pulling out to grab his hyung by the waist and set him in his lap, lowering renjun back down onto his cock and thrusting up as fast as he can.

“again, jisung,” renjun looks down at the younger with lust filled eyes glazed over in a thin tear wall, ”smack hyung again.”

and who is jisung to disobey? jisung slaps the other cheek in time with a swivel of his hips that has his cock prodding right against renjun's gspot. it's the first time, but most likely not the last, that renjun has ever came untouched. the first time he's ever squirted. he cries out in pleasure when jisung keeps hitting that same spot and slaps him more gently on his right cheek, driving him into overstimulation.

“mm, fuck hyung ー hyung can i cum inside? please, pretty please,  _please let me!_ ”

renjun certainly couldn't say no to such pretty begging. he was always weak to jisung's tear stained face and high pitched pleads, jisung likes to use it to his advantage. 

“mhm, cum inside hyung, baby,” renjun sucked on jisung's neck harshly, creating a large bright red mark before sucking in a spot right next to it. and that was the breaking point for jisung. 

jisung spilled everything he could inside renjun with a loud whimper and a tilted head. his breathing was heavy, chest heaving and he didn't want to pull out. with permission from his sweet hyung, he had he privilege of renjun cockwarming almost all night.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; zjongduq


End file.
